


And make mark leaving space for the guilt to be liquid.

by hanajimawashere



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies), Thorki - Fandom
Genre: M/M, TW:Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanajimawashere/pseuds/hanajimawashere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TW: Cutting<br/>TW: Suicide<br/>Drabble</p>
<p>Just an idea that popped into my head. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	And make mark leaving space for the guilt to be liquid.

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this is from a The Used song. I know that it may seem so emo-tastic, but I thought that I should share this with you all.
> 
> Sorry

He let the knife run up his arm again. He had decided way in the beginning that when he got home he was going to end it all. He felt like he was watching himself from afar. He was tired. He didn’t want to fight a war, and he did not want to fight his brother again. He could not pretend to be someone he wasn’t.

The man watched the blood pour from his arms. He knew what to do, having logicized it when his feet touched the ground. He would not regret this. He told himself this firmly, until it was too late. Then he thought; what did I do?

*~*

“Thor?” Loki called. His brother was late to dinner and that was quite unlike him. They had finally worked things out. He could tell that something was wrong with the thunderer but he could not tell what.

As the mage entered Thor’s rooms, the sight he found was awful. His beloved brother was lying down on the bed, surrounded by blood.   
With a scream, Loki threw himself onto the motionless body. He started shaking his brother, asking him questions that would never be answered.


End file.
